Warriors Mansion
by Keeper of Fatestones
Summary: random stuff. obvious pairings. yaoi, yuri... not good with summaries... please R&R. u dont need to read first chap if u kno the games... On Permanent hiatus
1. Arrival

**Mk, so this is literally just off the top of my head…**

**Btw, thank you Kado for allowing me to use your name.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any rights to Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or Warriors Orochi, or any Anime/Manga characters that may appear or be mentioned**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Meeting of Beauties_

All the warriors of Ancient China and Feudal Japan were gathered in a grand mansion. Even the Mystics and Orochi's forces were present. They were mulling about when a young woman appeared. She was dressed simply in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. However, it took some time before they noticed her. To her credit, she was very patient as she waited to get everyone's attention. "Hello" she said. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you were called here…?" she let the question hang.

Xiao Qiao held up a paper. "Well yeah! I mean, you sent for us didn't you?"

"No" replied the girl. "It was actually a friend of mine…" She performed a wide sweep of her arms, showing off the place. "This mansion was constructed with a great amount of magic by--"

"Yuko-sama" finished Nu Wa.

-In some other dimension, The Space-Time Witch sneezes. "Gesundheit" said Watanuki. Yuko glares. "What? Is everything OK?" he asked. "I get the feeling some ungrateful people are talking about me…"-

"I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt" the girl said pointedly.

"Who are you?" asked Noh and Zhen Ji in unison.

"I already told you: a friend of the person who summoned you here."

Zhen and Noh were beginning to get annoyed. Noh pulled out her claws. "Now listen you little bitch--" she began. The girl just stood there, watching. "Arrogant little bitch" Noh amended.

Zhen giggled. "So quick to anger, Noh?" she asked.

"Shut Up!" growled Noh.

"Noh, would it not be wise to conserve your energy?" asked her hubby, the Demon King.

Noh pouted. "Very well. You're correct."

"Noh does have a point though. What we want to know is, what is your name?"

The girl obliged "I'm Kado. Kado Adiyoshi" Zhen and the other women looked utterly shocked. "What?" she asked confusedly.

"YOU are Kado-chan" asked Xiao. "Really?!" Kado nods.

"I've heard wonderful things!" declared Zhang He happily.

"O…K…" Kado said. A wave of fear began to wash over her. How could these strangers know her when she knew nothing about them? "Since you all apparently know me, telling me who you are is the least you could do."

They grouped up according to game and force. There were little fights amongst each faction over who should go where. Finally sorted, they began naming themselves

"Liu Bei, Leader of the honorable force of Shu." He said proudly. "And behind me, my team: Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Yue Ying, Guan Ping and Xing Cai"

Sun Jian and Cao Cao glanced at each other and smiled. They both agreed that no matter what they were called for, they could easily defeat Bei's pitiful forces.

Sun Jian cleared his throat. "Sun Jian, Head of Wu" he said curtly. Cao Cao stifled a laugh, disguising it as a cough. The entire Sun family glared at him. "My sons, Ce and Quan; and my daughter, Shang Xiang. Our loyal officers: Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Taishi Ci, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Xiao and Da Qiao" He finished quickly.

"My son and his wife" Cao Cao drawled, waving an arm in the direction of Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. "And our team: Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Pang De, Zhang Liao, Sima Yi, Cao Ren and Xu Huang"

"What about me?!" cried Zhang He.

"…I don't know that man…. I am Cao Cao, commander of Wei, future--"

"Nobody cares about your plans" Cao Pi pointed out. Everyone murmured their agreements.

"After all, you don't see a game called Cao Cao's Ambitions do you?" added Nobunaga.

Cao Cao glared, blushing, totally embarrassed. "Hmph!"

"I'm Zhu Rong" said a beautiful bronzed woman. "That's my darling Meng Huo" she added, indicating a large man.

"Zhang Jiao"

"Lu Bu and Diao Chan" said an elegant young woman.

"Yuan Shao"

"Dong Zhuo"

"Zuo Ci"

"Good to meet you" said Kado.

"I am Nobunaga Oda" said the man who held Noh back. "My wife, Noh, and sister, Oichi" he gestures toward them. "Yukimura Sanada, Keiji Maeda, Mitsuhide Akechi, Goemon Ishikawa, Kenshin Uesugi, Okuni, Kunoichi, Magoichi Saika, Shingen Takeda, Ranmaru Mori, Hanzo Hattori, Masamune Date, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Yoshimoto Imigawa, Tadakatsu Honda, Inahime Honda."

Kado's eye twitches. "There's more isn't there?"

"A-hem! Ieyasu Tokugawa" said another man. "Nagamasa Azai, Mitsunari Ishida, Sako Shima, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Kanetsugu Naoe, Kotaro Fuma, Musashi Miyamoto, Katsuie Shibata, Kojiro Sasaki, Toshiie Maeda, Gracia and Motochika Chosokabe."

"More?" asked Kado

"Yes" said a demonic looking man. "I am Orochi X."

A slutty looking woman spoke up. "I'm Da Ji!" she said happily.

"My names Himiko" said a little girl.

"I am Orochi" said a man who looked similar to Orochi X.

"Fu Xi, Nu Wa and Taigong Wang"

"Yoshitsune Minamoto, Kiyomori Taira, and Sun Wukong" finished Orochi X

"Headache…" said Kado. "OK. There are rooms everywhere for everyone. Separate rooms for you all, I don't care if you are couples."

To Be Continued…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**So, yea. A random thing I came up with. I need ideas for what should happen, so please help! R&R!**


	2. Later That Night

**Thank you Kado for allowing me to use your name.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any rights to Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or Warriors Orochi, or any Anime/Manga characters that may appear or be mentioned**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Later That Night**_

By midnight, nobody was asleep yet. The group leaders had met in the dining room to figure out why they were there

"It is indeed odd that we're here" mused Taigong Wang.

"Obviously there is a reason behind it, boy" said Nu Wa

The young Mystic glanced at her, annoyance briefly crossing his beautiful face. Fu Xi placed a hand on his shoulder before he could say anything in retort. The boy looked at him and nodded that he understood. "Well if even this genius of a boy is confused, we have very little chance of finding anything out" said Shingen Takeda.

"This is true" Bishamonten said curtly.

"On the good side" Sun Jian stated, "They're treating us more lavishly than Orochi did." Both Orochis just growled and glared at the others.

"I wish we could just figure this out…" Liu Bei added sadly

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Meanwhile, some of the others had found the pool. "Come ON!!" shouted an agitated Kunoichi. She was trying to bring a defiant Yukimura into the pool.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Oh, it's not that bad" added Okuni. Then Goemon noticed and swam towards her. "On second thought…" The priestess jumped out of the water landing neatly by Yukimura. "Maybe it would be best to explore the area some more" she finished. Hanzo watched the scene from the rooftop. Then Kotaro came up beside him.

"I'm surprised…" said the living shadow.

"At what?" asked Kotaro.

"You haven't caused any chaos yet…"

"Hmhmhm…. I feel oddly at peace" replied the chaos-lover. The pair gazed out at the full moon.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

In the library…

"I was looking at that!!" yelled Sima Yi.

"Well, I need it" said Kongming.

"Now, now" scolded Yue Ying. "Did Sima have it first?"

"Yes"

"Then give it back" He complied. "And when he finishes with it, he'll let you see it, right?" she added sharply.

"Yes…" Sima Yi said, pouting.

"Hahaha… you both fight like schoolchildren" said the Fledgling Phoenix, Pang Tong.

"Master Pang Tong" said Zhou Yu levelly. "Do not instigate a fight unless you can stop it." Lu Xun gazed at him, impressed. Zhou Yu felt his gaze and looked at the young strategist. Their eyes met and they both turned away, blushing. Zhang He was on the second floor with Kojiro, and he saw the interaction between the two strategists. Kojiro was distracted with thoughts of Musashi Miyamoto. _Hmmm…, _he thought to himself. _That looked like something was going on between them._

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Ohhh! You look sooooo pretty!" said Xiao. She had just finished applying makeup to Oichi's face. Oichi checked the mirror and saw that Xiao was right. Of course, Xiao didn't do it all herself; she had Nene to help her.

"Can you do me next?" asked Da.

"Sure" replied Nene.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

In the gym…

"Yaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" shouted Shang. Ina blocked her chakrams with her own bow.

"Good shot" complemented Ina.

"Thanks!"

The pair had found the gym shortly after arriving. They had been fighting for going on a good 5 or 6 hours. They heard the applause of some people, and looked toward the sound. Lu Bu and Ginchiyo Tachibana were both watching the fight.

"Impressive" was all Lu Bu said.

"You both moved fluidly" commented Ginchiyo. "Your weapons were an extension of yourselves. That is the mark of a true warrior."

Both warrior princesses were tired, but a faint smile tugged their lips.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Shang.

"Oh, yeah" replied Inahime. Together they raised their weapons and charged the other duo.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"I just don't get it!" fumed Zhen Ji.

"And you probably never will" replied Noh. They were taking a stroll through the garden. "It's obvious because I go through the same thing with Nobunaga." They heard footsteps behind them. It was Zhu Rong. She looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Zhen, instantly sympathetic.

"Meng and I…. Well…. We sort of just broke up!" The Nanman Queen said sadly. Both women were shocked.

"Why?" asked a concerned Noh.

"I found out he was fucking other women…"

"Like who?"

"Some of my guards, for starters…"

"That's horrible" said a new voice. All three women were instantly on their guard. Diao Chan stepped out of the shadows. "I found the same thing out about Lu Bu…"

"What?!" yelled an already emotional Zhu Rong.

"It's true" sighed Diao. "Don't try to hide the truth either. You love him more than your own husband don't you?"

"No" said Zhu, quietly. "I love them equally."

"Men are useless!" shouted Zhen. "The whole lot of them!" Then an idea began to form in her mind. "Let's form a coalition with all the women, and have a battle of the sexes!"

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

In Cao Pi's bedroom…

"OH GODS!!!" yelled Mitsunari in absolute pleasure. He was riding Cao Pi's cock. "Harder, dammit! Aaaaahhhh!!" The Wei heir came.

"There! Are you happy now?" He asked fiercely.

"Mm-hmm" moaned Mitsunari at a loss for words. He lay contentedly, hugging Cao Pi. "I hate you."

"I love you, too"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Yay! I found an area to add some hot man-smex! Please r&r!**


	3. Morning Pt 1

**Thank you Kado for allowing me to use your name.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any rights to Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or Warriors Orochi, or any Anime/Manga characters that may appear or be mentioned**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Day 2: Morning**_

__Zhang Fei slowly marched into the huge kitchen. All the other warriors of Shu were already there, waiting. Fei grumbled a few 'Good Mornings', while rubbing his throbbing head. Liu Bei and Guan Yu stared at him with concern. Xing Cai just glared. _They always worry when he has a hangover_, she thought. _He does it to himself._

"Brother Fei, are you alright?" queried Guan Yu.

"…hangover…" was his reply.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so damn much, you wouldn't get one" Xing Cai coldly quipped.

"Come on, you can't really be that mad at him…" whispered Guan Ping.

"Wanna bet?"

"He's your father!"

"And? He didn't want me to fight in the first place!"

"For your safety!"

"Will the both of you quiet down?!" asked an angry Jiang Wei. Both were so shocked that they complied. Zhuge Liang began to speak.

"Does anyone have lead on why we're here yet?"

"No, but I did find something out" replied Pang Tong.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense" said an impatient Huang Zhong.

Pang Tong glared at him from under his robes. "Sorry" muttered the old archer. The Phoenix continued.

"Well as it turns out, there were several murders last night…"

"…Who…" asked Wei Yan.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

In the (temporary) Wei meeting room…

"Has anyone seen Xu Huang?" asked Sima Yi to no one in particular.

"No, and I think we're the better for it" replied Zhang He, wrapping his arms around the strategist.

"Now is neither the time nor place…" the strategist hissed. This action only sent chills down the Butterfly's back.

"Awwww… " he moaned, his voice barely a whisper. "But I want you. Now." He lightly bit the strategist's ear. Zhen just watched them from her seat. Zhang He was her first friend, and she couldn't help but feel he could do better. She cleared her throat quietly.

"As I was saying…" said Sima Yi, pushing Zhang He away.

Cao Cao looked slightly disturbed. "Dian Wei and my cousins seem to be missing as well…"

"Oh, poor you…" said his son in mock sympathy. Zhen glared at every man in the room other then He and Yi. _How am I the only woman in this force_, she wondered angrily. _I mean, Yue Ying has Xing Cai; Shang Xiang has Da and Xiao! Hell! Even in the Other faction, Zhu Rong has Diao Chan! How am I the only Woman in Wei!_

"Is there a problem, Zhen?" asked Zhang Liao.

"No" was her curt, if not icy, reply.

"Then why are you glaring, my love?" asked Cao Pi.

"Just thinking…" she turned her gaze towards him. _Do not test me_, her look read

"About…?" he locked eyes with her. _Wouldn't dream of it_.

"Things" she said testily. _Bullshit._

"What kind of things?" he pressed on. _You've got nothing on me._

_Mitsunari_, she mouthed. His eyes widened a fraction, fear replacing his previous cockiness.

"We need to step out for a moment" the Wei heir announced. Cao Cao waved his hand. "Come on, Zhen!"

"Actually, I'm quite comfy here" she said, smiling cattily.

"Now!" Pi ordered. He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"No!" she shouted back. Zhang He and Sima Yi moved up beside her.

"I advise you--" began the strategist.

"—to let her go" finished the Butterfly coldly.

Cao Pi looked at them both incredulously. "You're both crazy! Father! Kill them!" His father just stared at him in disdain. "Father?!"

"Had it been any other person, I would" he said coldly. "As it is, you laid a hand on a woman without her permission. What kind of coward are you?"

"You're all fucking crazy" he said. He made for the door but was blocked by Liao and Xu Zhu. "What?!" he cried angrily.

"Apologize" said Xu Zhu.

Pi glared. "Will I be allowed to leave if I do?" Liao nodded. "Fine. Zhen, I'm sorry." All of them looked to her, waiting for a response.

"Apology accepted" she said quietly _He's NOT going to get away with this!_, she silently fumed.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

At the pool (recently taken over as the meeting place of Wu)…

"I heard that Dong Zhuo was killed!" said a shocked Xiao Qiao.

"Really?" asked her big sister. "I heard that Yuan Shao was dead."

"You're both right" mused Shang Xiang. "But, they aren't the only ones. I heard that Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Pang De and Xu Huang of Wei are missing too…. Not to mention Ma Chao of Shu. In case you didn't notice, Huang Gai, Lu Meng, and Tashi Ci are missing."

"Zhou Yu and Lu Xun are gone too!" added Ce.

"Oh, they're--"Xiao was cut off by Shang and Da covering her mouth.

"Hey, Xiao! I thought you wanted to get in the pool?!" Da said nervously. Ce just watched them go, wondering what the big deal was.

Meanwhile, in the boy's cabana…

"Are you sure we should--?" Xun was cut off by a kiss from Zhou Yu

"Xiao knows. She's fine with it" he replied, stripping off Xun's top.

"But we're supposed to be at the—aaaah!" the young strategist moaned. Zhou Yu had just reached in his pants.

"So you want me to stop?" Yu calmly asked.

"No…" Xun moaned.

They passionately locked their lips. Yu's tongue darted in, searching every nook and cranny of Xun's mouth. Xun in return, moaned, and began slipping Yu's pants down his slim hips. He grabbed his lover's already hardening member and pumped lightly. Yu moaned hungrily and began pulling Xun's pants off. Xun was already hard, he noted. With a wicked smile, Yu left a trail of kisses down to Xun's crotch. "Nnnnng!" Xun moaned intensely as Yu took the younger boy into his mouth. Yu sucked him for a little bit then released Xun from the hot confines of his mouth.

"Don't stop!" cried Xun. Yu began pumping his shaft again. "Aaaah!"

"What do you want?" asked Yu seductively.

"You."

"How?"

"Inside me…" Xun sighed.

Yu complied. He began to slowly insert his finger in Xun's tight space. After it was loosened, he inserted another, then another. Once he was satisfied, he shoved his member in. Xun screamed in pleasure. Yu worked out a rhythm and slowly begin to rock his hips back and forth, in and out.

"I'm going to come" he said coolly. "Where do you---?" Xun slammed his ass on Yu's cock as his reply. Yu smiled and shook his head. He continued thrusting until he came. The sticky, hot, white substance leaked out slowly. Zhou Yu remembered that he wasn't the only one who wanted some fun. He lay Xun down on a bench and slowly inched his own butt onto Xun's dick. He began riding the younger boy, feeling the tension build up until the younger strategist released. They collapsed in a heap, both of them panting but equally pleased. That is, until Taigong Wang and Masamune Date walked in. Masamune yelled and Taigong gave a small smile. _This just got interesting_, he thought…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**So? How'd that turn out? Please R&R! And IF you flame, Give me a good reason why. Not the "eeewww! They're both boys!" or "Lu Xun's just a kid!" stuff. He's 18 at the least.**


	4. Noon Morning Part 2

**Thank you Kado for allowing me to use your name.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any rights to Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or Warriors Orochi, or any Anime/Manga characters that may appear or be mentioned**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Day 2: Noon**_

"Oh my..." breathed the youngest-looking mystic. "What have we here?" Masamune just gaped in horror at what he saw before fleeing the room. Xun had the grace to look both shocked and embarrassed as his boyfriend... er, _ex_-boyfriend... fled with tears in his eyes. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed in sadness.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**At the Wu meeting place...**

Shang Xiang yawned lazily as she watched Da and Xiao playfully splash each other in the pool. _Wish something interesting would happen_, she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Gan Ning and Ling Tong sneaking off. "Hey, I'll be back in a little bit you two."

"OK!" giggled Xiao happily.

Shang stood and began following the pair. After a few minutes, they ended up in the garden. The young tigress hid in some nearby trees when she heard Tong speak up.

"Are you sure we should..."

"Shut up and kiss me, dammit!" Ning whispered in a husky tone before pulling Tong into a lip-bruising kiss. Tong's eyes widened and his cheeks lit up to a deep red (almost as red as his outfit…) He broke the kiss with a gasp and looked away. Ning looked heartbroken. "Oh, I see..." He turned and began to shuffle away in misery when Tong's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Come now. You caught me by surprise, that's all" he sighed. "I would never deny you" he added, softly biting the pirate's ear.

_Just a lover's spat.... Damn, I wanted something exciting! _She heard a noise from behind her before a hand gripped her shoulder. 'Naughty, naughty girl' was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Oda meeting ground (AKA the recreation room)**

"Shingen and Kenshin, I'm glad you could make it" stated a half-drunk Nobunaga. In fact, all three leaders were totally wasted (**A/N: Lucky Bastards…**). Nō eyed the leaders with utter boredom. _Hmmm.... There must be something more thrilling than this,_ she mused. Several loud crashes outside disturbed her thoughts. "Who in the world dares?" Yelled her drunken husband.

"I'll take care of it My Lord" she said quickly. Nobunaga nodded his agreement and waved her off. She departed and followed the sounds of more crashing into the music room. (**A/N: Why does this mysterious mansion have so many random rooms? I don't know....**). In it was an unexpected sight: Lu Bu with a Bass drum smashed over his head and Diao Chan holding back a triumphant laugh. "What's going on in here?" Nō asked. Diao Chan put a slender finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion and waved the woman over.

"I'll explain later" Chan whispered "Follow me, OK?" Nō simply nodded and complied. Diao Chan led her out of the music room and into the kitchen. (**A/N: I just realized, I haven't had them eat yet... crap....**) After fishing in the fridge for a few minutes, Chan pulled out a delicious looking strawberry cheesecake. "You want some?"

"I suppose. Now can you tell me why Lu Bu was wearing that oh-so-stylish drum-hat?"

"Because I was going to see him so we could reconcile, then found him with some random woman...." (**A/N: That random woman will be given a name later, and she may be an edit officer I created on DW6: Empires**) Chan seethed in anger.

"Ah...." murmured Nō, remembering the previous night. "Do you know how Rong is?"

"No, I haven't seen her since last night" Chan replied with concern.

"Have you heard any of the rumors?"

"About officers dying? Yeah. What's worse is they aren't true! I saw Dong Zhuo just before finding... _him_" the young dancer said, putting every ounce of venom she could muster into the last word. Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of her beloved... er, _ex_-beloved... Lu Bu.

"Yes, and I met with Yuan Shao before My Lord awoke this morning" Nō put in.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**In the gym....**

"Hey, you're not too bad!" shouted Kunoichi.

"You are unfocused" Hanzō stated bluntly

"Either better pay attention, or the magic-users will get us" stated Kōtaro. Across the large court, Zhang Jiao and Pang Tong had just launched a ball of fire and wind in their direction. All three ninja moved away just as it landed, resulting in a pillar of fire that spread out wide due to the increased oxygen.

"Hmph...." grunted Hanzō while throwing several kunai in the magicians' direction. The two magic wielders were shielded by Zuo Ci's Crane Deck.

"Silly Ninja. You didn't expect that to work, did you?" said the old man patronizingly.

"Actually, it worked fine" said a voice behind him. He felt an impact on his back before he was sent sprawling onto his stomach.

"Woo-hoo! That's our Nene!" shouted Kunoichi while doing a victory dance. "You said if we knock one of you down, that it'll be our win! And as far as I can tell, Zuo Ci was knocked down." The medium-sized group heard applause as Kado stepped down from the bleachers. With her was a rather tall male (not Lu Bu-tall, but close. And not nearly as muscled....). "Hey, who's he?!"


	5. Depressing Melody and A Broken Butterfly

**Thank you Kado for allowing me to use your name.**

**Huge thanks go out to EvilScotsman! I don't know if you'll read this, but you helped inspire the end of this chapter. And, Majorly huge thanks to Sammy-Dee, whom helped me through some of my troubled times. I owe you both more than you know….**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any rights to Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or Warriors Orochi, or any Anime/Manga characters that may appear or be mentioned**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**In the garden....**

Gracia was looking around at all the beautiful flowers. _Roses, Irises, Mums, Sweet Pea, Gardenias, Violets, Tulips, Orchids, Lilies.... It's like every flower can grow freely here.... How strange. _The sound of music wafting through the air stopped her in her tracks. One type sounded like a wind instrument, while the other sounded oddly familiar. A Shamisen perhaps? She unwittingly began to walk toward the beautiful sound. After a few yards, she rounded a corner and saw the cause of the melodious disturbance. Zhen Ji was playing a sad melody on her _Dark Moon Flute _and Mōtōchika Chōsokabe added to it with his _Golden Ginkgo_. Gracia stood there a few moments, listening, until Zhen stopped abruptly. "What are you doing here, child?"

"Oh, please don't stop! It... it was beautiful..." she stammered. Mōtōchika continued his own tune, changing the rhythm slightly to give it a hint of nervousness.

"I'll not ask again" stated Zhen coolly.

"I had nowhere else to be, so I decided to explore the grounds..."

"I see. Thank you for the compliment, dear. Can you play anything?" asked Zhen

"I can use a flute, and play the Biwa."

"Is that so? Let me see." She handed the young girl her flute. "Go on, play." Gracia needed no further prompt. She lightly pressed the instrument to her lips and began playing a mournful requiem. "Stop" ordered Zhen lightly. "Have you no happier songs?"

"Oh, uh..."

"It's all right if you don't know any joyous songs, I was simply curious"

"Zhen, let her play with me. You should rest for a little bit" the bat said quietly. Zhen nodded her agreement and took a seat next to Mōtōchika. He immediately started plucking the strings of his _Golden Ginkgo_ laying out a basic beat for Gracia to follow, which she quickly did. The bat smiled in appreciation as the soft tone of the flute rung through the garden in tandem with his own shamisen. They continued that way for several minutes before noticing their other uninvited guests.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(**A/N: How cruel am I to add a filler right now?**)

Zhang He and Kojirō Sasaki had become best friends and bitter rivals since Orochi had merged the lands. Both sought one thing: to be the most beautiful thing on the battlefield, hence the rivalry. Off the field of battle, they were VERY close... (**A/N: *cough, cough***) Ever since that scene in the library, Zhang He seemed distracted; and a distracted He meant an annoyed Kojirō. (**A/N: never mind, not a filler….**)

"What is going on there? Could it be that the married man is with another? A _man_, no less?" Repeated He for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"…."

"Really Kojirō, I thought for sure that you'd be interested!" whined the butterfly.

"Had I borne witness to the event, I'm sure I would've; however, your constant chatter about it has left me tragically uninterested."

"Kojirō Sasaki!!! Why are you being so cruel to me?!" whined He loudly

"If I was being cruel, I'd happily answer that; as it is, I'm being honest" He stalked up to Kojirō with a depressed look, a pout pulling on his lips. _Damn, that always works doesn't it? Well, not this..._ The butterfly locked eyes with him and his chilly exterior disappeared. _Damn.... _Zhang He wrapped his arms around Kojirō and lightly pressed his lips to the other man's. "He, stop"

Zhang He continued the kiss, his right hand sliding down the Japanese man's back to his butt. His body pressed against Kojirō's, he could feel the others hard length through the thin clothing. "You want it, don't you? Or rather, you want _me_...." He said breathily, rubbing his leg against the stretched fabric.

Kojirō moaned, trying to fight his obvious reaction to He's advances. "I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about…." He stammered, wrapping the Chinese male in a tight embrace. Zhang He leaned into the hug, nuzzling Kojirō's neck and leaving light kisses. A shiver ran involuntarily throughout the Japanese man's body and he moaned again. "Zhang, p-please…." Zhang He slid his hand into the other man's shirt, running it over his chest. Kojirō felt part of his body tighten even more at He's touch.

"You. Slut."

Kojirō looked around, trying to figure out who had said that. Then he saw the voice's owner: Sima Yi. More commonly known as Zhang He's boyfriend; Zhang He's _jealous_ boyfriend. "What do _**YOU**_ want?" He asked coldly.

"He came onto me...." was Kojirō's feeble excuse.

"Yeah, I know. He is just a slut who only wants one thing…." Yi stated bitterly.

"Same thing you wanted, sweetie" He shot back sweetly.

"That was when I thought you were capable of caring for someone more than yourself."

"I _DID_ care about you. _**YOU **_ruined it by cheating on ME."

"I didn't cheat; I merely took up a better offer." Yi's comment was met with a frigid glare from He.

"Please stop fighting…" said Kojirō sadly. "I wasn't trying to come between you two...."

"You didn't" Yi sighed sadly. "We came between ourselves...."

"No, Jiang Wei came between us...."

"Leave him out of this!!!" He studied Yi for a few moments after this outburst.

"Leave. Now." Zhang He ordered Sima Yi quietly.

"No"

He was tired of dealing with the infantile strategist, and did the only thing he could think of. With a sad look in his eyes, he pulled his hand back and slapped Yi. A look of shocked horror crossed Kojirō's features while a look of grief remained plastered on Yi's face. Holding back tears, Yi took one last look at He. The butterfly looked away, not wanting to see the strategist's face again for some time. Kojirō threw Yi a sad look before trying to comfort He. "Come on, we should go."

"…" He stayed silent as the Japanese man led him away from his ex-boyfriend. Once they were gone, Yi dropped to his knees and began to sob his heart out.

"Dry your eyes."

"H*hic*nnn? W-w-what a-are y-y-y-you doing h-h-here, Z-Zhuge?"

"I was going for a walk when I heard your cries...." Zhuge took the other man's face in his hands and kissed his lips. "Come now; it can't be that bad...." Yi blushed from the contact.

"W-what a-a-are y-you doing?" Yi asked nervously.

"Trying to make you feel better, obviously." Replied the Sleeping Dragon. Gingerly, he pressed his hand to Yi's face and began drying his rival's tears. An involuntary shudder surged throughout Yi's body and he rubbed the standing man's hand with his cheek.

"Why?"

"Why what?" replied Zhuge.

"Why do you care if I'm happy?" Zhuge closed his eyes at this and slowly dropped to his knees beside Yi.. In the process, he draped his arms around the other man and leaned in close to his ear. What he said next made Yi begin crying again.

"Because I love you, Sima Yi. More than I've ever loved another person, I love you."


	6. Odd Conclusions to Mysterious Situations

**Damn You Kado! I'm still using your (old) name, so HA!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the greatness of Dynasty or Samurai Warriors, nor Warriors Orochi *pout* Nor Kingdom Hearts *cries***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Moronic Mystics…-

Approximately five hours had passed since Taigong Wang had witnessed Lu Xun's "fun" in the boys' cabana, and he still was thinking about it. Currently, he was in the library with the rest of the 'mystics'. _Isn't Zhou Yu married? To Xiao Qiao if I remember correctly. So why were he and Lu Xun...? _When he thought about it, it really did make sense. If he, a great Mystic, was homosexual, what was to stop mortals from choosing the same path? Taigong must have had a strange expression, because Nu Wa spoke. "Is there something wrong, boy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your expression was rather curious a second ago. What is troubling you?" A blush burned across the young mystic's soft features. "And there's _that_."

"There's what?!"

"Your face is glowing red. From the time I spent with Cao and Wei, I learned that _that_ is 'blushing'. Generally, it is only done when you're deeply embarrassed."

"That's impossible! Me, embarrassed? Don't make me laugh!" In his haste, his blush grew increasingly brighter. Nu Wa brought one slim, elegant hand to cover her mouth and laughed.

"Which is why your blush just got worse.... What's his name?" Wa asked bluntly.

"How are you so sure that it's a he?" Wa just stared blankly at him.

"_Whaaaat? _The Great Taigong Wang has fallen in love with someone? DO tell!"

"Oh no...."

Da Ji walked cockily over to where the other two mystics had been whispering. "Well?" She stopped before them and rested her chin on her hand.

"It's none of _your_ business, fox" Taigong growled.

Her lips curved upward in a cruel smile. "But you're willing to tell _her_? You might make me feel bad!" She reached out to touch Taigong's face and he flinched from her touch.

"Stay out of it, Da Ji" ordered Nu Wa.

"What? Are you trying to protect the dear boy?" She cast an icy glare in Nu Wa's direction.

"What's going on here?" asked a hard voice. Da Ji whirled around and came face to face with Fu Xi. She glanced from Taigong to Nu Wa to Fu Xi and back to Taigong. Fu Xi just stared at her, still waiting for an answer.

Da Ji threw her hands up in defeat. "I know when I'm outnumbered!" Da Ji opened a portal. "I'm gonna go see what our housemates are up to. Buh-bye!" With a wicked glare she entered the portal, which quickly enveloped her and closed.

"Well, that was interesting" stated Wa. "Now, back to you. Who is it? Or did you see something that left you in this state?"

"saw…someone" he muttered.

"What was that, boy?" queried Fu Xi, bringing a hand up to cup his ear. Orochi saw that as his moment to make an appearance.

"Leave the child alone." Both Orochis were watching from across the room. While Nu Wa and Fu Xi wore surprised expressions, the young strategist looked at them in mild suspicion. Orochi and Shin Orochi strode over to Taigong Wang, picked him up, and carried him off without another word to the other two mystics. _What does Orochi want with me....?_

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Naughty, naughty girl...." was the last thing Shang heard before losing consciousness. She woke to a throbbing pain on the right side of her head.

"…" Rather than groan like she would have preferred, she decided to get a look at her surroundings. Through half-lidded eyes she made out a window and a table with chairs to her left, another window with a bookcase beside it on her right, and a person sitting at the foot of the bed she lay upon. _Ow.... What hit me? And where are my chakrams?_ Stirring a little, she opened her eyes. The figure immediately stood, strode to the left side of her bed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rest. You had a rough sleep kid, rest and I'll keep you safe."

"Not… a… kid...." she murmured.

The figure let out a soft chuckle. "They weren't kidding when they said you were a tough girl."

"Who… are… you…?"

He thought on the question for a few seconds. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Shang inclined her head slightly, feeling the desirable lull of sleep. "Yea…" Axel sighed then smirked. _This girl will certainly make things interesting...._

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Kado serenely walked over to the group, with the tall male in her wake. "So, anyone wanna guess who Mr. Tall is?" asked Kunoichi.

"There's no need for that. This is Brandon."

"Hi." he muttered.

"I'm sure you've heard this a lot, but you're taaaaaaaaaall!" said Kunoichi.

"Does he have any weapons or abilities?" asked Zuo Ci while accepting Pang Tong's aid to help him up. "He doesn't seem to have much power."

"Would you like to fight him to find out?"

"Need my consent...."

"Right, right. So, will you?"

"I guess…" In a fluid motion, Brandon pulled a double-staff (**A/N: Like Lu Bu's DW6 weapon sans the blades**) out of thin air and assumed a simple battle stance. "Well?" In response, Zhang Jiao charged him.

"The Heavens frown upon you!!!" Jiao swung his staff in a downward slash and found his attack blocked. Quickly recovering, Jiao lifted the staff and muttered a few words. In the next instant, a jet of flame erupted from it's tip, engulfing the form of Brandon. With an arrogant grin, Jiao uttered the stopping charm. The old preacher's mouth dropped open in disbelief at what he saw as the flames dwindled: Brandon, standing tall, unscathed by the pyre. "How?!"

After muttering a few words himself, Brandon summoned the pieces of his double-staff back into a whole, and the invisible barrier surrounding him glimmered once before disappearing. "Anyone else?" Zuo Ci stepped forward. "An old man? Are you kidding?" Ci puffed up in anger.

"I may be old, but my skills far outrank yours." He struck with his _Trump Deck_ before Brandon had a chance to blink. A burst of dark wind exploded toward Brandon, knocking him flat on his butt. "I win, mortal." Brandon blinked up at him, surprised. Ci offered a hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted.

"I suppose I'll have to keep my eye on you…"

Ci grinned "I suppose you will."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**So that ends chapter 6. Brandon is an OC, and watch for a few more others. Specifically: Sammy-Dee, dynasyandsamuraiwarriorsfan, Lovetoread1983, and Ayden Silverflame. Tune in for the next thrilling installment of Warriors Mansion! Oh, and Kado, I'm still pissed… for the name change….**


	7. A New Recruit?

**Damn You Kado! I'm still using your (old) name, so HA!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the greatness of Dynasty or Samurai Warriors, nor Warriors Orochi *pout* Nor Kingdom Hearts *cries***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Shang's Potential-

Some days had passed before Shang regained consciousness again. The first thing she had noticed was a hand lovingly stroking her hair. She spoke the first thing that came to mind through her haze, "My… Lord…?" Hearing how raspy her voice was, the person got up off the bed and, on their return, pressed a glass of cool water to her lips. Eagerly, she drank. The person chuckled at her. After she downed the whole cup, the person passed her another then another. Three glasses later, Shang was fully hydrated and her senses came back to her. Aside from the room, there was only one new thing: the stranger who gave her the water. He was cute in a little brother kind of way. His blond hair was a bit strange, but he reminded her of an older version of Lu Xun. Speaking of, where was she? After exploring for roughly two days, she covered almost everywhere. Yet here she was in a mysterious room…

He flashed a quick, sincere grin at her. "Hey. You doin' better?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The man looked at her with concern. "If you don't mind, who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Demyx! I'm a friend of Axel's!" He offered a hand to shake. Before she got a chance to grab it, he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey!" she squeaked

Demyx held her out at arms length. "Oh, sorry!" he said with a blush. "Axel said to treat you like a friend…" He put on a sad puppy face.

Shang couldn't help but smile and hug him. "It's OK."

Demyx pulled free from the hug. "Oh! I just remembered!" He dashed to the bookcase and loosened a tome. "Hmm… How does this work again?" Experimentally, he pulled out a few more books. "Nope… Oh, wait…" The blond crouched to reach behind the lowest row of books. He rummaged for a few seconds, before… "_**OUCH!!!!!**_" Quickly, he pulled his hand out. A thin stream of blood escaped his finger. With his unharmed hand, he pulled the entire row of bottom-most books out; along with a pair of metallic objects. "Here. These are yours, right?"

Shang looked at them in confusion. _What are…?_ Then realization hit her. _My chakrams!_ She grabbed for them but stopped short. "How are you so sure I won't kill you?" Demyx's lips turned up in a small grin.

"I'm not. But I trust you." Shang's cheeks flushed red and she looked away. "Besides, I can look after myself." She sized him up and gave him a nonplussed look. "You don't believe me?"

"Not really, no. I mean, you don't have the build of a fighter."

Demyx was unable to hide the hurt in his eyes. Biting his lower lip for a few seconds, he debated his choices. "I'm not really supposed to do this, y'know?" Shang continued to gaze at him in confusion. With a sigh, he focused. Envisioning his sitar in his hand, he called it to him. Water from the air around him, gathered, and formed into the stringed instrument. Shang gasped and looked at the strange male before her.

"How did…?"

"Put simply, I'm a Nobody. Not as in 'I don't exist, I'm a Nobody'…" Demyx sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's really hard to explain…. I wish Zexy was here. He explains things way better than me…" Demyx blushed at the thought of Zexy….

"Who's Zexy?"

"He's a friend of mine and Axel's."

Demyx's glow didn't escape Shang's eyes. "You sure he's not anything else? Your blush is telling a different story…" (_**A/N: What is with my current blush problem…? Seems like it's happening a lot lately…**_) Before Demyx was given a chance to reply to her teasing, Shang shrank back from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he whirled around in fear. Zexion stood behind him with a mildly amused expression on his face.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

It was about time for Zexion to relieve Demyx of watching the girl when he opened a portal from his room to hers. Stepping through, he caught the last snip of a conversation the two were having. "You sure he's not anything else? Your blush is telling a different story…" He took note that she shrunk back from the portal in fear. Demyx was clueless as ever, and wondered why she backed up. Unable to resist the chance, Zexion placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. When Dem turned, ready to attack, Zexion had to hide his smile.

"Are you sure who's not anything else?" He asked the blond. The fading red of Dem's face flared back to life.

"N-n-no o-o-one!" he stuttered embarrassedly. Zex looked at him in curiosity before looking at the girl.

"When'd she awaken?"

"About forty minutes ago" the blond hastily replied, happy to change the subject.

"And you were giving her her wind and fire wheels?"

"Her _**WHAT?**_" Zexion gestured to Shang's weapons in his other hand. "Her chakrams?"

"Those are wind and fire wheels. Chakrams are _small_ throwing discs. Same shape, smaller size."

Shang looked at him curiously, surprised that anyone else knew the real title of her weapons. "How did you know that?" she blurted.

Zex took note of Demyx's sitar before responding. "So, you already showed her your power…. Sometimes I wonder if you actually think, Dem." Dem tried for a wounded look, but ended up smiling instead. Zexion sighed and called his Lexicon to him. Seemingly appearing out of thin air, he opened the book and recited one of the passages. "'Wind and fire wheels are melee weapons, wielded as a pair and associated with Chinese martial arts. Each wheel is a flat metal ring approximately thirty-eight centimeters (about fifteen inches) in diameter. One quarter-arc has a padded grip with a cross-guard; opposite and adjacent arcs have protruding flame-styled blades. With one wheel in each hand, the practitioner can slash, stab, parry or disarm an opponent.'"_**(I'll give credit where it's due at the end)**_

Shang grinned cockily at him. "Tell me something I didn't know"

Complying, Zexion replied, "Axel wields the same weapon, but he stands firm in his belief that they are chakrams." He gave a small smile which Shang returned. Demyx looked back and forth between them.

"I think that's the most Zexy has talked for as long as I've known him."

Realizing his lack of manners, the bluish-silver haired male introduced himself. "My name is Zexion."

"Hi, I'm Sun Shang Xiang. If you don't mind me asking, how did you both master such powerful magicks? You look about the same age as me."

"That's actually why we brought you here" Zexion said tentatively.

"Wait! Can you explain the process of how we became Nobodies to her?!" Demyx asked frantically.

Zexion flipped to another page in his Lexicon, then decided to word it himself. "When someone with an exceptionally strong heart is killed by a Heartless, they may be transformed into a Heartless themselves. In that event, a Nobody is born. Exceptionally strong Nobodies like Demyx, Axel and myself, have banded together to form Organization XIII. As strong as we have become, we have also been blessed with control over an element ranging from sound to nothingness to thunder."

"OK, that explains a Nobody. Now what's a Heartless?"

"A Heartless is a creature that is either borne from the darkness in a person's heart, or from a person being destroyed by another Heartless."

"That's a little confusing."

"I'd like to give you time to work through it, but I need to ask something of you. We need more people I the Organization, people we can trust. After watching you the past few days, we decided that you would be the best candidate. So, will you become a Nobody and join us?"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**A/N: The info about Shang and Axel's weapons was found on Wikipedia. Please R&R!**_


	8. Arrival of the OC's

**Damn You Kado! I'm still using your (old) name, so HA!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the greatness of Dynasty or Samurai Warriors, nor Warriors Orochi *pout* Nor Kingdom Hearts *cries* But I do own the new contender…**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Ugh…. I can't believe how late I am…" Ayden muttered as he rushed to the large mansion ahead of him. "I think this is the place…" He pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and compared the address to the one on the mansion. "OK!" Looking around, he realized that there was no visible entrance. "What. The. Fuck?!" Sure, there were windows, but he needed a DOOR. "Maybe they'll hear me pounding on the wall?" Giving up on his effort to find a door, Ayden raised his arm and prepared to pound on the wall before him. Instead of hitting the chipped brick, his arm went through. "Wha--? O-K…." Confused, he walked toward the wall and stuck his arm out. Instead of touching the cool brick, his whole arm slid through. Grinning, he stepped through the barrier and ended up colliding face-first with another person.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Zexy really just asked her like it was nothing… _Demyx left before he could hear Shang's answer, because he feared she would refuse. Stalking through a hidden door, he ended up sprawled on top of someone. _Scratch that, Brain. A very __**cute**__ someone._

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Ayden frantically tried to help the person up before he noticed the guy staring at him. Naturally, he assumed there was something on his face. Quickly wiping his face with one hand, he offered his other to the handsome male.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Seriously, this guy is __**CUTE**__!!!!! Oh, he's offering his hand! What do I do! WhatdoIdo!?_ _Crap! He's gonna think I'm crazy if I keep staring at him like this…_ Dem reached his own hand forward and took Ayden's. He blushed crimson at the fact that he was holding hands with this gorgeous guy. _This gorgeous guy he just knocked over… CRAP! _"Thanks. Sorry for running into you!" Demyx said embarrassedly. "I'm a huge klutz, and I wasn't looking where I was going and--!" Dem stopped when he realized this guy was apologizing to him too.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Ayden was so relieved when the hot guy took his hand. Helping the blond to his feet, he had begun to apologize and stopped short when he heard the other apologizing too.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"My name's Demyx." Demyx said shyly.

"I'm Ayden" replied the man in front of him.

The next moment took them both by surprise as Demyx glomped Ayden, and Ayden returned the motion. Both grinned at each other. "So, do you always glomp random strangers?" Dem asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I make a habit out of it" replied Ayden with a grin. "What about you?"

"Usually, I glomp everyone." The pair disentangled from each other and sat there for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. Dem looked away first, trying not to think what he'd just been thinking.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Goddess, his lips look so soft… Aaaaah… I barely met the guy! Why am I thinking like that?!_ Ayden noticed that Demyx looked away. "Hey, you OK?" He asked concernedly. Without looking, Dem nodded. Choosing to ignore the nod, Ayden asked again, "Demyx? Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking…"

"About?"

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Don't say "What it'd be like to kiss you."!!! Don't say "What it'd be like to kiss you."!!! _"Someone…"

"Someone important…" Ayden sighed dejectedly.

Demyx looked at him and felt something break inside him about a million times. "To be honest, I was thinking about you…" he said with a blush.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Ayden couldn't believe what he just heard. _This amazing guy was thinking about me? About ME?_ Unable to hide his shock, he asked, "Really?!" When Dem nodded, Ayden did his best not to hug him. And failed. Epically.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Dem's eyes went huge as Ayden engulfed him in a huge bear-hug, but he found himself relaxing in the embrace of this other man. It was warm and caring and so full of love that Dem couldn't help himself. He moaned softly and lightly kissed Ayden's lips. Then, realizing what he did, he tried to escape Ayden's hug, a mortified expression covering his features; while Ayden himself held tight, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Demyx just… He just… We… We just kissed!_ Ayden held tight to Demyx, not wanting to let go. He felt Dem struggling and noted his expression before taking the next course of action. Lightly cupping Dem's chin, he guided the other man's face to his own and returned the kiss Demyx started.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Demyx instantly relaxed when their lips met again. _I barely met this guy! He might want to hurt me! Or my friends!,_ his mind shouted. _If he wanted to hurt me, he would've, _replied his common sense. Deciding that Ayden was safe, he ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, asking entry. Ayden complied and a war raged between their tongues. When they finally pulled apart, a thin strand of saliva connected them before falling into nothingness. Ayden blushed majorly and stared at Demyx. "Sorry" he muttered.

Dem grinned and hugged him, leaning into his neck. "It's OK. I was willing, too…"

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Hmmm… 'Assassinate the Serpent King'" read Xigbar in a whisper. He watched the people below him in amusement. _Which one is the Serpent King? Never mind. It's probably the one with a Snake helmet and armor._ "Now how do I separate… Wait, there's _**TWO**_?! Fine, how do I separate them from the young guy?" As if answering his prayer, the young man hurriedly walked away from the other two. _Perfect. But two might be more than I can handle…_He opened a portal through darkness and stepped through into Roxas' room. "Kiddo? You here?" He called quietly.

"What do you want?" called Roxas from his bathroom.

"I need a favor." Roxas popped his head out from the door and scowled. "Not that kind of favor!" Roxas flashed him a quizzical look. "I know about Ace."

"Who's Ace?" the young blond asked casually.

"The one who prevents me from claiming the rank of number one marksman for myself. But it's not my rivalry that I need a favor for. I'm sure you've heard my next mission already."

"Nope."

"'Assassinate the Serpent King.'"

"That's an interesting title."

"It's not just a title. The guys even look like snakes."

"Guys?"

"You got it, Kiddo. There're two serpents."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" asked Roxas in confusion.

"I want Ace's help." Roxas couldn't hide his surprise.

"But… Ace is your rival!"

"That's why you need to tell them that it's me asking for help. You know Ace has skills to rival my own."

"Fine, I'll do it. But what's in it for me?"

"Heh. You've gotten better, kid. Tell you what. I'll keep my knowledge of Ace a secret, and you get me the help I need."

Roxas pouted. "You shouldn't know about Ace to begin with!" Xigbar grinned at him, opened another portal and left without another word.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Jade had just been wandering around aimlessly, wishing for something exciting to happen, when she came across the mansion and the crowd of people standing in front of it. Calming herself, she imagined her physical form slipping away and instead becoming trillions of little droplets of water. Deciding to follow the people in secret, she dispersed herself amongst them…

-On the third day-

Sensing her power weakening, Jade knew she had to reassemble herself or be lost forever. She sent out a call to all her particles. Directing them to her, she reformed in the garden. It was then that she noticed there were others there. Stepping lightly to avoid detection, she followed the soothing sound of music. Feeling uneasy, Jade turned around and found that there was nothing there. _How odd… _The wind instrument stopped for a short time, and she stopped with it. When it resumed, she decided to investigate its source. Striding purposefully toward the opening in the brush, she felt someone grip her shoulder. Spiraling around with her dagger drawn, she met the most pleasant blue eyes she'd ever seen. Putting a finger to his lips, the blue-eyed male signaled her to be quiet and to follow him.

Not trusting him, she glanced into his eyes again, and, seeing no hint of malice, nodded. He quickly grabbed her hand and began to guide her away, until he stepped on a fallen branch, which cracked underfoot. "Crap…" he muttered. Figuring they could sneak out without being seen, he led her to the opening. Unfortunately, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Who's there?!" asked a woman in a blue dress.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**So, this was my longest chapter I think. Intro'd in this chapter:**

**Jade= Lovetoread1983**

**Ayden= Ayden Silverflame**

**Ace= ****0-Life-is-a-Song0**


	9. Larxene Vs Okuni

**Ok, I'm not gonna do lemons for a while. Personal reasons, but there will be Shounen-Ai and hints of GirlxGirl**

**Kado! I'm still using your (old) name, so HA!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the greatness of Dynasty or Samurai Warriors, nor Warriors Orochi *pout* Nor Kingdom Hearts *cries* But I do own the new contenders… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! –cough, cough, choke, die-**

* * *

_Well, that's one benefit of Orochi merging the lands: Kojirō is more interested in Zhang He than in me._ Wandering the grounds, Musashi couldn't help but be a little sad. _Not that I miss the weirdo, but still… Then again, maybe I do miss him… _Feeling a presence near him, Musashi hastily quickly drew his swords, _Mastery and Vision. _"Who's there?" Instead of a reply, a stranger attacked him! With only seconds to move, he raised his swords to block. _**- CLANG! -**_ Steel met steel as Musashi Miyamoto shoved off the first strike. The stranger jumped away and dropped their arms to their sides. The samurai cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Only Nobunaga and the rest are here… Who is this person?_

As if reading his thoughts, the person spoke. "My name is Tai Jai. It appears the rumors of your skill weren't exaggerated."

Giving a small smile, Musashi laughed. "Tai Jai? Never heard of you. Are you some newcomer who wants to be famous or something?" Unable to suppress it, Tai grinned.

"Actually, I've been training since I was a kid to be able to fight you. I don't care if I win or lose."

"Huh. You've got the right attitude kid. I'll tell you what; you either manage to beat Zhou Yu, Kojirō Sasaki, Sun Quan or Nobunaga Oda and I'll spar with you. Unless you think you're good enough now?" He added with a smug grin. Tai Jai glared momentarily then sighed, a grin tugging his mouth

"No. But will you really give me a chance if I beat one of them?"

"That's my first rule, kid: Never Lie. If I start now, I may as well hang up my blades and give up being a samurai!"

Tai Jai rapturously listened to the speech. "Fine. I'll find one of them and beat them! Then you have to hold up your end!" With that, Tai Jai dashed off to the looming mansion._ This kid makes things a bit more interesting… I wonder how much skill he has with those swords of his…_

* * *

Drying Yi's tears with his sleeves, Zhuge kissed the man before him. "I love you" he whispered to the younger man. Sima Yi's eyes showed how broken he was, and Zhuge wanted nothing more than to help fix this magnificent man.

"You couldn't possibly…" Yi sniffled. "You must hate me…. We always fought over everything…. Just a few days ago, we fought about a book… A book!"

"Were my feelings for you not obvious? They weren't kidding when they said boys are mean to people that they like…" He kissed Yi again. With a shuddering sigh and a blush, Yi took Zhuge's hand into his own and began to lead him toward the mansion.

* * *

After seeing the episode between Xun and Yu, being hauled off by both Orochis was not on his list of things to do. Yet, Wang still found himself in the company of the two serpents. The two serpents who were grinning at him. Grinning rather wickedly at him… _Oh, crap. I bet they're going to use this 'save' to their advantage._ "If you don't want to tell them, that's fine. We could care less what you saw anyway" said the first Orochi.

"Then why take me away from them?" asked a suspicious Wang.

"They were hassling you. We knew our intervention would be welcome" stated the other Orochi.

"What do you want in return?" Both Orochis grinned wider.

"Now? Nothing at all. But later…"

"We may call in a favor of you." Wang glowered at the two snake-men before him. Finally, he bowed his head in defeat. _There may still be some way out of this… If they think I'm resigned to this 'favor'._

"Fine" he stated. He shoved past both men and walked toward the music room of the mansion.

* * *

After all the excitement with the spellcasters, Kado decided Brandon should find himself a room and rest. As luck would have it, there was a room between Cao Pi and Mitsunari. Yeah, luck. From Pi's room, he heard a rhythmic banging and the moans of two men. _Great… Just what I need. A room next to a horny GAY man._ After a half hour of hearing them, he decided to go see WHO this 'Cao Pi' could be with. Getting off his bed, he walked to his door and opened it, only to find his path blocked by a man holding some kind of ball.

"Oh, I just heard there was a new person here" he said ecstatically. "My name is Yoshimoto Imagawa, and I was wondering if you might be interested in a game of Kemari?"

"Uhmmm…"

"Oh, good! Come now, the other players are waiting for us!" Yoshimoto grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him away._ Oh well, at least I don't have to listen to Cao Pi and his lover anymore._

* * *

Okuni grew bored of the antics of Goemon and Keiji trying to impress her. Telling them to go away, she made her way to the kitchen. Instead of peace, she found Nōh and Diao Chan. "What are you two doing here?"

"Contemplating the stupidity of men" replied Chan. Okuni couldn't help but smile because she knew that Chan had the same problem as her.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu, now would you? Or perhaps your darling Nobunaga and Nagamasa?" Chan's eyes clouded at the mention of Bu.

"Don't bring up that piece of shit."

"Oh, touched nerves have we?"

"Okuni, now is not the time for your games" stated Nōh.

"Oh, very well. What about you, my Lady? How go things with Lord Nobunaga?" Nōh's eyes grew cold.

"I would prefer if you didn't mention that particular thing" she quipped icily. Okuni placed a finger on her lip in thought. _Could there be trouble in paradise? It would probably be best not to anger either of these women…_

"OK. But I'll have you know that things aren't going well with Keiji and Goemon either."

"Did you find either of them cheating on you?" asked Chan.

"No, but…"

"Are either of them bothersome drunkards?" queried Nōh.

"No, but…"

"Then you have no problems as far as I'm concerned" Nōh and Okuni said in unison.

"Are either of your men obsessed stalkers?" Okuni asked them.

"That's not…"

"Then I'd say I have a problem too!" the priestess yelled. "Thanks for nothing, girls!" And with that, Okuni stormed out of the kitchen. _The nerve of them. They aren't the only ones with problems! Just who do they think they are!?_ In her anger, she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and bumped into a blond girl with a strange hairstyle.

"Watch where you're goin'!!!" roared the stranger.

"Yes, you should!!" Okuni shouted back. The girl looked taken aback. No one ever talked to her like that. NO ONE. She put on a sneer and was about to yell again when Okuni pushed her back a few inches. "Listen, girl! You do NOT want to irritate me right now. In fact, you do not EVER want to irritate me! Do you understand?!"

Shocked, the blond replied. "My name's Larxene."

"I'm Okuni, and don't you forget it." The dancing maiden stormed away without a second glance, while Larxene stood there in astonishment.

* * *

**Wow, I just made Okuni less naive and innocent…. And had her yell at Nōh, Okuni and Larxene… AND survive! And now I have to look up how to play Kemari… I think I did a lot in this chapter despite it's miniscule length.**


	10. Lu Xun's Confession

**Kado! I'm still using your (old) name, so HA!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the greatness of Dynasty or Samurai Warriors, nor Warriors Orochi *pout* Nor Kingdom Hearts *cries* But I do own the new contenders… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *guess this means I'm not dead….***

* * *

Outside, in the bright sun, Brandon was wearing an outfit he deemed strange. But according to Imagawa, it looked perfect on him. He licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for the _Mari_ to be hit in his direction. His team consisted of an odd lot of people: Katsuie Shibata, Kanetsugu Naoe, Keiji Maeda, Sakon Shima and Inahime. His opponents: Hanbei Takenaka, Magoichi Saika, Muneshige Tachibana, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Toshiie Maeda and Yoshimoto Imagawa. The latter being the one bouncing the _mari_ from foot to foot. "Come now, Keiji, surely you must want the _mari_?" His taunt worked as Keiji instantly charged the man. Yoshimoto easily sidestepped him and watched as Keiji tripped over his own feet. "Oh-hohohohoho! Lord Keiji, you are very amusing! Ohohoho!"

"Nephew, it can't have been that long since you played Kemari!" chuckled Toshiie.

"Shuddup Old Man!"

"Do not let them get to you Lord Keiji" stated Ina coolly.

Without warning, Yoshimoto charged the opposing team and prepared to take a shot… And was blocked by Katsuie.

"Hmph… Was that the best you had, Imagawa?"

"Oh pooh!"

Now in possession of the _mari_, Katsuie worked with his team to get it to the other side's goal. Lining up his shot, he knocked the _mari_ toward Sakon just as Ginchiyo rushed him.

"Take the shot prettyboy!" the devil Shibata shouted.

"Shush. I'm goin'." With a swift, final kick, he launched the _mari_ to the opposition's goal.

* * *

"Hmmmm… Maybe Okuni had a point" mused Chan as she walked out of the kitchen with Nōh.

"I feel kind of bad that we offended her…"

So deep in their conversation, the pair failed to notice the girl headed toward them.

"Have either of you seen Zhuge?"

"Oh, Lady Yue, how are you?" Chan responded.

"I would be better if I knew where my husband was."

"We'd be better off without our men" Nōh stated coolly.

"Agreed" murmured Chan.

Finally, Yue noticed how hurt the both of them looked. "What is the matter? Did Lu Bu hurt you? Or Nobunaga you, Nōh?"

"He hurt me, and I'm only beginning to hurt him back."

"Nobunaga has no idea what slumbering beast he has awoken, but I assure you he soon will…" Nōh replied ominously.

Yue began to back away nervously. "I-I-I see. Well if you find Zhuge, let him know I'm looking for him. OK?"

"Of course" the pair replied in unison. Murmuring her thank you, Yue Ying did an about-face and marched off. "Stupid woman" they muttered.

"Who's a stupid woman?!" yelled a voice behind them.

Both utterly shocked and on edge, Nōh and Chan turned abruptly with their weapons drawn. Behind them was none other than…

"Zhu Rong!?"

"Who're you calling a stupid woman?!" Rong repeated.

"Yue Ying. She is still blindly in love with that utter fool, Zhuge Liang." Nōh answered. "Oh!" she clapped her hands excitedly, "You'll never guess what I heard about him!!!" Chan and Rong looked at her, totally confused. "Zhuge Liang is gay for Sima Yi!"

"Unbelievable!" shouted Rong.

"Uh-huh! So I think that right now he's with Yi in some _cooozy_ place. Hmhmhmhmhm…. I almost feel bad for not telling Yue about this."

"Almost being the operative word…" muttered Chan. The trio were oblivious to the four people watching them from the shadows…

"Didja hear that!?"

"Oh, the poor dear. I think we should tell her."

"Speech… is silver. Silence… is golden."

"Well put, shadow of Iga."

* * *

Needless to say, Wang was surprised by what he found in the music room: Lu Bu, struggling to get a large bass drum off his head. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the antics of the brute. Sensing the show would soon be ending, he retreated, choosing instead to venture for the gym and see who might be there instead. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Bu's rage after all. What he found, however, was definitely more than he asked for.

"I can't believe you!!!" _Hmmm… that's a familiar voice._

"Me?! Ce, you don't even look at me anymore!" _Ce? __SUN__ Ce?_

"Yu… I'm sorry…" said the first voice softly. "I've been under a lot of pressure from father…." _Yu… Yuuu… Guan Yu? UGH! GAG! Maybe Zhou Yu…? _Cautiously, Wang peeked around the bleachers. Lo and behold, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were standing a few yards apart. Ce looked repentant, while Yu just looked broken-hearted. _Could this have anything to do with what I witnessed? Better question: can it be used to my advantage?_

"Ce… I no longer desire to hold you back." Yu said firmly. "It would be best that this, you and I, ended. It will only cause pain for both of us later…"

"Oh, so now you don't love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that…"

"And you don't deny it! Fine! If that's what you want, it's over! I wish I had never met you!" _No. I will not let it end like that._

"Lord Sun Ce, how dare you?!" both turn to face the third voice._ That definitely was NOT me. Who, though?_

"Xun, you don't know anything about this, stay out of it!"

"On the contrary, Lord Ce, I know ALL about it. Ever since we arrived at this mansion, you've ignored Yu. As a result, he's gone through desperate measures to receive the love you've denied him." He fights to swallow for a second. "Including offering to sleep with me." Wang's jaw dropped. _Did that young strategist just admit to the his crime?!_ Not wanting the scene to turn bad, Wang stepped from his hiding spot.

"Which you refused, correct Lord Lu Xun?" the mystic asked hastily. A bright red took over Yu's face while Xun averted his eyes. "And had he not, Yu would have been in perfect reason to liaise with the young man."

"Lord Taigong Wang, how long have you been here?" asked an embarrassed Ce.

"That is no business of yours. If you would move please, that I may depart now?"

Ce complied, shuffling to the left and Wang strode right past him. Both Yu and Xun stood there, embarrassed and nervous, while Ce himself watched the mystic all the way out. _Heh. The poor boy couldn't take his eyes off me. Maybe I could have a little fun myself?_, he thought to himself with his usual smirk.

* * *

"Who's there?!" Shouted Zhen.

"Guess the game's up…" muttered Jade with a grin.

"Hmm… You don't seem to bothered…" blue-eyes said coolly, making his weapon appear. It looked somewhat familiar to her, but Jade couldn't place it. _Oh well, there's no time to wonder._ Hastily, she pulled her dagger from her boot. Zhen, realizing the danger, snagged her flute from Gracia while the latter made to stand in a battle-ready position. Mōtōchika just sat there, watching both parties. Not wanting to be caught off-guard, Jade charged Zhen, her dagger raised high. The elegant Chinese woman parried the oncoming assault and retaliated with a sweep of her flute. Jade did a graceful back flip to dodge, and landed neatly beside the platinum haired male.

"You still haven't told me your name…" she panted.

With a sardonic grin, he replied "Can't you just be happy knowing I'm a friend?" With the two of them chatting, Gracia saw her chance to strike. Not as distracted as she seemed, Jade blocked the young girl's blow; in return, she kicked the girl's stomach, sending her sprawling on the ground. Not skipping a beat, Zhen caught Jade's hands behind her back and tightened her hold, sending jolts of pain searing through her arms and back.

"Aren't you going to help?" she hissed.

"Why? It's not like she's going to hurt you."

"Who are you?!" shouted Zhen.

"A traveler" This answer got her another tightening of her arms, but she didn't give the other woman the satisfaction she wanted.

"Who are you?!" she repeated.

"My name is Jade…"

"And what are you doing here?"

"Exploring. _Travelling…_"

"Do not be smart with me!"

"Please help me" Jade hissed to the silver haired man.

While he was watching the scene before him, Gracia snuck up behind the man. "Why? You're in no…" He collapsed forward. At that moment, Jade began to struggle. Seeing her 'hero' defeated so easily by a young girl shook her confidence. She felt Zhen loosen her grip for a moment and thought she was being let go, but a moment later, her world went dark. The last snippets she heard were:

"Well done."

"Thank you, Mōtōchika. Now what shall we do with them?"

"Maybe my father will have some ideas?"

"On second thought, leave them to me…"

* * *

**So, this may be the last Chapter I post til next year. I may still put oneshots, though…. Anyway… I forgot to intro Tai Jai.**

**Tai Jai = dynastyandsamuraiwarrirorsfan**

**And as always, thank you, anyone, for your reviews!**


End file.
